wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron
Saffron is a Skuntank who lived in Sinnoh on Route 214 prior to the events of the RP. History Saffron's life prior to the beginning of the RP was fairly uneventful. Born to a Luxray and Skuntank, she grew up on Route 214 alongside a Buizel and Paras; she and the former eventually created an alcove there. They would make regular trips to nearby cities, meeting the people and Pokémon there; they became more familiar with human communications, leading them to be able to contact and converse with Pokémon in other regions. Pre-Unova The above soon led Saffron to converse with and befriend the other Pokémon of the RP. She soon dug to Hoenn in response to Tuffles making further threats, and took up residence on Route 113 after the danger had passed. She'd made plans to explore the Mirage Tower with Shilk, Grovyle, and Whiscash, but Zangoose's death led to the group of Pokémon at her house splitting up. She eventually ended up with the group spending time at Mew's house, aiding in Mewtwo's raid on the Team Rocket facility holding Mew captive. After Mew seemingly destroyed her house, Saffron ended up wandering with General until William recruited them into his quest to get revenge on Groudon. As more knowledge of the situation came to light, she ended up joining Hitmonlee and Umbreon in opposing the fight altogether. Once the conflict was brought to a standstill, she went along with the party to General's house; she parted ways with the others at that point, returning to Route 214 while they traveled to a nearby city. Saffron eventually met up with some of her old friends at Hitmonlee's cave, shortly before NG shunted the group forward in time. Post-Unova When the Pokémon reappeared at the outskirts of Treasure Town, Saffron awoke with little recollection of events that had transpired earlier, but for the most part, she could remember the Pokémon who she had reappeared alongside. She met with Leo and Buckley, who aided in guiding the group to the Town. After several days, she joined an Exploration Team with Leo and Persian. Their first "mission" was taken before becoming an official team; after finding a bottle with a false request for help inside it, Saffron and Leo traveled to Drenched Bluff to aid a Magby. They never met, however, as they encountered Gastrodon attempting to kill Mizune. They failed to save Mizune, but their efforts led to Gastrodon's capture and interrogation, which revealed information about H1 to the Guild. After agreeing to let Lora join the team, they were approached by Beartic, who led them into another trap; while he evaded defeat, the team successfully fought off his crew, and safely returned to Treasure Town. Personality Typically very friendly, Saffron tries to do what she can to help the Pokémon around her, friend and foe alike. That said, she can hold quite a grudge; Rhydon's lack of remorse over accidentally killing Zangoose is one thing that she still holds one over. She dislikes fighting for more than competition, but isn't afraid to join in if it means putting an end to it. She cannot stand the feeling of letting someone down; after failing to stop Gastrodon from killing Mizune, she fell into a slump until Beartic gave the team his request. Miscellaneous Bullshit * She named herself after her favorite flower; when the group set up a memorial for Mew, those were the flowers she placed there. * She detests the stereotypes about Skuntanks, and tries to keep herself from smelling badly. Suggesting otherwise is the fastest way to embarrass her. * Saffron is jolly and has a sturdy body. Category:Characters